The Dark King's Mistress
by LoveAngel7789
Summary: When a Hylian girl comes under the care of Ganondorf, she is more than happy. As she grows and tries to make sense of her feelings, her desperation to save her master from defeat at the hands of Link becomes stronger. I suck at summaries. Sorry. Rating this T because of adult themes for right now, but it will get changed to M for later chapters.
1. The Young Hylian Servant

**A/N: OMG! So I feel like I haven't written a fanfic in forever! Well four months is a long time to be completely idea-less for me. I love writing. So when I'm hopelessly stuck, I stay that way for a little while. Here's where, to my returning fans, I say hi again! So, here's my newest idea! Actually, Legend of Zelda has been one of my ultimate obsessions for about 10 or so years. Specifically, Ocarina of Time (which is what the setting of this fic is). But, I was suddenly possessed when I recently saw Strange Magic (twice), realizing that the bad guys never get enough love when they should! (If you've read my previous work, you know that I worked with this theme in Hearts of Wax – my House of Wax fanfic). So, you (loving fans) kinda already know that horror/romance is my strong suit. Well, next to that, straight up romance with a twist is my kind of thing. So that's why I really wanted to write this Ganondorf-loving piece! It's gonna be weird and maybe a little mushy in places, but hopefully you like that kind of thing. Or else why do you keep reading my stuff! Anyway, I do not own Legend of Zelda or any characters in it. I only own my custom character, Dimitria. I'm rating this T for now, but I'm going to change the rating to M later because I want to let my freak flag fly with hot smutty sex in later chapters. I really haven't done that yet. (But not now, cuz pedophilia is gross. Eww.) Now that I've rambled on long enough, without further ado, please enjoy and review! :) **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day that Ganondorf swore allegiance to the king of Hyrule was the day his plans were set into motion. The Gerudo man sat on his throne in his castle in the desert. There were going to be many big things happening. He knew that the king's daughter, Zelda, was a nosy little princess. But he wasn't worried about her, really. All he was concerned about was how he was going to make Hyrule his, and it started with the princess.

"Your highness," Ganon mused at their next meeting. "I'd like a trade. In exchange for my services to you, I would like a servant."

"A servant?" the king chuckled. "Whatever for?"

"The Gerudo women, as you know, are very skilled warriors. But I need a more feminine touch around my home. Perhaps a Hylian touch."

"Well, I suppose..." The king thought it quite a strange request, but a simple one none-the-less. He didn't see why he couldn't humor the Gerudo leader. He signaled to one of the servants who bowed and left the room. After their meeting, Ganon left the room to be approached by the servant that had been signaled before. The servant indicated to a young Hylian girl beside him. She could not have been any older than 10. She had dark brown hair that framed her round face and bright green eyes. She wore a simple white dress that had a green pattern along the bottom hem. Ganon had been expecting someone a little older, but he decided against complaining to the king.

"Your name?" he asked the girl gruffly.

"Dimitria, sir..." she replied softly. "Most call me Dimi."

"Very well, Dimitria, come..." He turned on his heel and walked out of Hyrule castle with the girl in tow. He walked over to his black steed, which sported beautiful orange and red mane and tail that looked like fire. He grasped the young girl by her waist and lifted her onto the saddle before mounting behind her. He kept his arms on either side of her as he held the reigns, and she held onto the grooves of his armor with her tiny fingers.

Once Ganon returned to the desert with Dimi, he dismounted and helped the girl down. He led her inside and gave her a tour of the castle, including showing her a bedroom that would be hers alone. The only two Gerudo servants in the castle gave the new girl dirty looks, but she paid them no mind. Once she was settled in and Ganon left her to her own devices, she began to clean the entire castle.

Dimi only took a small break to eat dinner, then went right back to work. Once the whole place was clean, she took a bath and prepared for bed. She padded to her master's room and knocked on the door. She only entered after hearing his permission. She took a few steps in and stopped, watching the Gerudo man. She studied every inch of muscle, dark skin, sharp facial features, and red hair. She could feel the anger and darkness that radiated off of this man. She was stuck with an inner turmoil between being afraid of and trusting him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Master," Dimi said softly after a few moments of silence. "I only wanted to say thank you for giving me a home."

"What do you mean?" Ganon asked, sneering slightly at the odd phrasing of her statement.

"I'm sorry, Master," she apologized again. "I only meant that I'm an orphan and I had nothing. Now I have a home and I am grateful. Thank you for everything. Good night..."

"Good night..." he mumbled softly as she left his room. He stared after her. What an odd duck she was. He got into bed, laying down under silk black sheets. He didn't give it much more thought, and fell asleep, dreaming of ruling Hyrule.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zelda has a little boyfriend," Ganon mused when he returned from Hyrule Castle this time. "I saw them both watching me through the window this time." Dimit only smiled lightly as she took the man's cloak and went to put it away. She went upstairs to prepare him a hot bath, then went back downstairs to cook dinner while he enjoyed it. Over the few months she had spent their already, she had already made his life easier. He barely noticed, but she wasn't going to complain about not being recognized. That was just the plight of a servant girl. Dimi cleaned up the kitchen after dinner and went to go bathe herself before preparing to sleep for the night. She crawled into bed and pulled the blanket over herself.

_She was in Hyrule Field for certain. She could see Lon Lon Ranch on her left and the entrance to Kakariko Village on her right. She was yards away from Hyrule Market. Clouds billowed overheard, making the sky dark and stormy. She knew she saw her master upon his gorgeous black steed, but who was that boy standing before him. The boy wore Kokiri clothing, but he distinctly looked Hylian. Though the fairy that hovered beside him would suggest he actually was Kokiri. She watched as he drew his blade, but her master tossed him aside easily and continued on his way. The boy got up and watched Ganondorf disappear past the ranch. He dove into the water below the drawbridge that led to Hyrule Market, retrieving a deep blue instrument. It looked like an ocarina. In the pit of her stomach, Dimitria knew that the boy would use this instrument against her master. She wanted to scream, but she felt like she was drowning._

Dimitria sat straight up in bed, gasping raspily. She coughed and sputtered, warm tears slipping down her face. She tossed her covers inside, her feet hitting the warm stone floor. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, down the hall to her master's bedroom. Fear washed over her like ice in her veins, and she pushed the door open without thinking to knock. Ganon bolted up in bed, startled from his sleep by the noise of the door hitting the stone wall behind it. His irritated eyes met the trembling Hylian girl, who was trying to clear the tears from her face.

"What is this?" he snarled sharply. The girl collapsed to her knees, throwing her arms over the back of her head as if expecting he would strike her for such insubordination.

"F-f-forgive me..." she choked. "I had the most horrible nightmare... You... being hurt..." She couldn't find the words anymore to explain what she had just seen in her sleep. The images had slipped away too quickly and she couldn't remember them. Only the fear of losing her master remained. She was shaking so hard, Ganon thought the girl might actually have a seizure. She wasn't making sense.

"Come..." he said gruffly. Dimi got to her feet and approached his bed, her head bowed down. She braced herself for punishment, but looked up once she heard fabric rustling. Ganon had scoot over and lifted the covers. He was now watching her. At the slight impatience in his expression, she boosted herself up into his bed and laid down beside him as he covered her. She watched him, confusion and gratitude dancing through her eyes. He spoke no more as he laid on his back and closed his eyes, so she also remained silent. After watching her master for a few moments, she curled up against his side and closed her eyes. She fell asleep easily, no more nightmares to be had that night.


	2. Bittersweet Friendships

**A/N: So as I was writing this chapter, I kinda forgot what I was doing with it a few times lol. Anyway, the timeline of the fic is staying true to the timeline of the game. I'm just also kinda filling in the seven years that Link spent trapped in the temple of time. I'll admit this may be a short fanfic. It'll extend a little past the end of the game, but you know me. I can go crazy with extending stuff and make it look like it'll loophole forever! Honorable mention time (as I always do)! My heart goes out to bookwormsrule who read and reviewed my first chapter within like an hour of my posting it (while I was writing this chapter, which totally made that night for me). Thank you, love! For all, enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dimitria walked through the desert and over to the fortress, a trip she walked so many times that it was now easy for her. Most of the guards sneered at her. Dimi had found that most of the Gerudo women were stuck up, and majorly bitchy and spiteful. They disliked the Hylian girl simply because she was not Gerudo. This was not the case for Nabooru though. The woman was absolutely beautiful with the way her body curved so perfectly, her long red hair, bright gold eyes that reminded Dimi of the desert sand, and eyeshadow that matched. Dimi intensely wished she could look just like Nabooru when she grew up.

But the Gerudo woman's looks weren't the only thing that was so special about her. Nabooru held a very particular disposition. She was warm, kind, and compassionate. She hadn't fallen victim to the harshness around her. She befriended Dimi very quickly, and the young Hylian adored her with every inch of her being. Nabooru had become a safe haven for her, always listening quietly and never judging harshly. The woman just had a way about her.

"Nabooru!" Dimi chirped once she saw the woman inside the fortress at one of the long tables.

"Good morning, Dimi," the woman chuckled softly. "Did Ganondorf go off to see the king of Hyrule again?" Dimi nodded as she sat beside the woman. Although it bothered her before, now she just ignored the nasty looks from the Gerudo guards. She placed the basket she had carried with her across the desert and set up two plates of breakfast for her and Nabooru.

"Oh, thank you, Dimi," Nabooru said with a glimmering smile.

"Thank you for always being here for me," Dimi said softly.

"Are you having nightmares again?" Nabooru furrowed her brow slightly.

"Master doesn't take me seriously," she sighed softly. "And I can never remember what happened in the nightmare. I just always wake up scared."

"Oh, he's so full of himself. Is he mean to you?"

"I don't think he is on purpose..."

"I don't think so either..." Nabooru sighed softly and wrapped her arms around the Hylian girl, hugging her close. Dimi sighed happily, snuggling into the woman's warm embrace. Nabooru was like the mother Dimi never knew and always wanted. She was happy and content in the woman's presence. It was really so much easier being around her because Dimi didn't have complicated feelings when it came to her. Being around her master was just way too confusing.

Eventually, Dimi had to tear herself away from Nabooru and return to the desert castle. She spent all day cleaning before cooking dinner in the evening. At least she had the advantage of learning to be self sufficient at a young age. Ganondorf didn't give the girl the time of day once he got back, as usual. After he ate, she cleaned the kitchen. She went upstairs to bathe and prepare for bed.

After having the same nightmare again, Dimi padded to her master's bedroom in the middle of the night. Although it wasn't every night, it was a regular enough occurrence that no words were spoken between the two of them. Dimi simply crawled into bed beside the Gerudo king and snuggled up to his side for more restful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please don't go, Master," Dimi begged at the door. Something was terribly wrong, she could feel it in her gut. This felt like the nightmare all over again. The man glared at her before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He mounted his horse and rode away swiftly. Dimi ran through the sand to the fortress, in tears by the time she reached it. She collapsed on a startled Nabooru, sobbing softly.

"There, there, sweetheart..." the woman soothed softly, stroking the girl's long hair. "It'll be okay. You'll see."

"He never listens to me and something bad is going to happen!"

"Dimi, it'll all work out. You'll see. And as for Ganondorf, if he could get his head out of his ass for even one second, he'd see all that you do for him. I know it's difficult, but don't worry your pretty little head over this. I promise that everything will work out as it's meant to." Dimi sniffled, but she sat up and cleaned her face as she calmed herself with some deep breaths.

"May I stay in the fortress with you today?"

"Of course, love," she said with her dazzling smile. "We'll have some fun."

Over the course of the day, Nabooru taught Dimi how to make and string a bow. She took her through the training course located right next to the fortress so she could teach her how to shoot an arrow. The small girl was clumsy and often missed, but by the end of the first day she was able to get one arrow close to the center. Nabooru cheered and lifted Dimi onto her shoulders, carrying her back to the fortress. The girl hugged the Gerudo woman before heading back to the castle. She sat down in the front foyer and waited.

"I DID IT!" Ganondorf roared victoriously as he burst through the door, causing Dimi to practically jump out of her skin. "We're moving to Hyrule Castle." Dimi sighed in relief at the return of her master. She didn't understand what was happening, but she didn't care as long as he was alive and well. In a very short period of time, they had packed up and moved into their new castle. Dimi's sense of dread was gone, and so were her nightmares.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within four years, Dimitria had grown into quite a young woman. She grew thin and lanky. She was a little small for her age, and with puberty came extremely confusing changes and emotions. Worst of all, Nabooru had gone missing and no one knew what had happened to her. Dimi was lost without the woman. There was no way she could ever turn to her master for any kind of comfort.

Dimi went to the stables and saddled up Galloughs, gently stroking his muzzle before mounting him. She picked up the reins and rode him from the castle to the Gerudo training grounds. She stopped the horse at the entrance, hopping down to retrieve her bow and quiver from their hiding spot. She mounted the horse again, practicing from where she was at first. Once she was more comfortable, she nudged the horse into a gallop, shooting at the targets. That was still going to take some work.

Dimi brought Galloughs back into the stable and rubbed him down before putting a blanket on him. She went inside the castle to wash her hands and make dinner. After she ate with her master, she cleaned up the kitchen. She took her time bathing, contemplating what it meant for her master to have power over the triforce. At least he was happy. And in being happy, he didn't pay her any mind and didn't yell at her for making mistakes. She sighed softly and she got out of the tub. She dried off and tugged on her nightgown. She went to her room, crawling into bed and falling asleep.


	3. Love Is A Drag

**A/N: So chapter three brings us a slightly older Dimi whom, yes, is very lonely and emotionally confused. That's what I love about her. Chapter three also brings a new drama! Bum bum bum! And I'm beginning to love you, bookwormsrule, considering you're the only one giving me feedback. Please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time she was 16, Dimitria had filled out into a Hylian beauty. She sported an hourglass figure and her face had thinned into almost elvish features. Her long ears pointed back, similar to Hylian royalty. She rolled out of bed early in the morning, tugging on her favorite brown dress that hugged her figure down to her hips before fanning out slightly and staying loose around her legs. She snuck downstairs and out of the castle, heading straight for the stable. She coaxed her master's horse out of his stall and kissed his nose. Galloughs snorted at her and she giggled, saddling him up before mounting his back.

Dimi retrieved her quiver and bow, mounting Galloughs again and nudging him into a gallop. She went through the course over and over until she had managed to hit the center of every target more than once. She tugged on the reins to halt the steed, and threw her arms up in victory as she let her head fall back, closing her eyes under the warm sun. She had been practicing every day for six years and it seemed like it finally paid off.

"Impressive," was the gruff statement she heard from behind her. She gasped, whirling around as she tried to dismount quickly. She only lost her seat, one foot caught in its stirrup, and she fell. She hit the ground hard, yelping softly. This spooked Galloughs, causing him to bolt as she was dragged on the ground alongside him. Dimi couldn't scream any louder, shielding her head as his hooves beat down around it. She tried to ignore the burning sensation of the ground grinding her skin off as she was dragged down the entire length of the training course. She was sure her master's horse was going to kill her, until Ganondorf caught up and caught hold of the reins.

"WOAH!" he shouted, halting the horse. "Dimitria!" He freed her from the stirrup she was attached to and knelt down to gingerly pick her up in his arms. She sobbed when he couldn't avoid the raw exposed wounds on her upper body.

"My king," she choked. "I'm sorry I didn't ask permission! I'm sorry!" But her words became lost as she struggled to breathe. Sheer panic and pain overwhelmed her. She was shaking so hard that when she just stopped, the Gerudo king believed her to be dead. He was relieved to see her chest rise with her next breath. He carefully placed her on the horse, supporting her with one arm as he mounted. He urged Galloughs into a gallop, carrying her back to the castle. He carried her inside and very carefully placed her in the arms of the two Gerudo servants that moved with them.

"See that you clean and dress her wounds," he ordered. "Then I want her to rest in my bed." The servants nodded silently and carried Dimi upstairs. After carefully peeling her dress off, they took turns holding her and washing her wounds. They whispered over her unconscious form of Ganon's favor to her. They wrapped her arms and torso in bandages before slipping her into a clean nightgown. They carried her to the dark king's bed, laying her on her stomach and pulling the covers over her lower body only. Shortly after, Ganon himself entered the room. He sat in a chair beside the bed, resting his forehead in his fingers as he watched the girl. All he had really wanted was to admit he was impressed with her skill. How much sneaking off and stealing his horse really paid off, that he didn't mind in the end.

Now he was really looking at her. The sun washed over her beautiful pale skin, though she was paler than usual. He was now starting to realize just how beautiful she was. He shook his head. No, he couldn't allow himself to be any more distracted than this incident already had caused. Still, he found himself holding his breath at times, just hoping she'd open her eyes. The moonlight filtered in through the window when Dimi's eyes finally did flutter open. She looked confused as her eyes took time to focus. When she finally figured out where exactly she was, her eyes widened and fell on Ganon.

"My king!" she gasped, her voice breathy. This was a new title of hers for him, and he was growing to like it. And the way she just said it...

"Dimitria, don't move," he said, his voice so soft, she thought she was dreaming. She might have been hallucinating the concern she heard in his tone.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"Do you remember taking my horse this morning?"

"Please don't be angry with me..."

"I'm not..."

"I'm sor- Wait... My king..."

"I watched you do the training course. I was very impressed with your skills, Dimitria. I know you've been taking the horse and practicing on the course for a while now." Ganon smirked, and Dimitria blushed lightly now.

"I only wished to become better able to help you, my king..."

"I don't understand you, Dimitria."

"You don't have to, my king..." Ganon shook his head at her response. He stood up and walked behind the changing screen, removing his clothes and walking back out in the black shorts he usually wore to bed. He carefully slid in next to the girl and laid down at his side. For the first time, he found himself looking in those bright green eyes, which shined like rupees in the moonlight. He found himself getting lost in her gaze until he scowled slightly.

"Dimitria, if you're going to ride my horse, don't fall off again." He sounded irritated. She blinked, then giggled softly.

"Of course, my king, I promise to be more careful."

"It's not funny..."

"I feel how not funny it is..." Dimi closed her eyes before she felt something against her hand. She opened her eyes to see Ganon was gently wrapping his fingers around her hand. She blushed lightly once more, closing her eyes and pretending she didn't see him worrying over her. She was too afraid of hurting once she got better and he had no reason to pay attention to her. She turned her hand though, lacing her fingers with his. She fell asleep again, and he fell asleep shortly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the first week, Dimi remained in her master's bed. Once she could get up and walk around again, she returned to her own bed. She was kept off her duties until she had her full range of motion back. It only took a couple of months for all the skin to close up. Fresh pink scars now marred the skin of her shoulders, arms, and upper back. Dimi looked at herself in the mirror, running her hands over the bumpy tissue. It didn't hurt physically, but her eyes misted over as she choked on the thought that she had destroyed her own beauty. She never really had hoped someone would come sweep her off her feet. Especially considering the only other two servants she worked with were female. But now, she felt that she could only hope that a man would ever be able to look at her without disgust on his face.


	4. Getting Back On The Horse

**A/N: So, I'm starting to get into the romance with this chapter. Please take note that this is my last T rated chapter. The next chapter will change the fanfic rating to M. So, bookwormsrule is my best friend at this point and still my only reviewer. And really, bookwormsrule leaves the sweetest reviews and makes me smile. Anyway, enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dimitria rolled out of bed and pulled on a deep blue dress that only reached mid-thigh. She quietly made her way down the stairs and out to the stable. She reached Galloughs in his stall and stood to face him for the first time since it happened. While she had been confident about this when she woke up, now chills crept along her spine and pressure threatened to crush her chest. She took a step forward, still staring at the horse as if he was going to bite. He stretched his neck over the stall door, nuzzling her cheek. She smiled lightly, gently stroking his muzzle. The poor beast never meant to hurt her, she knew that.

"When you fall off the horse, you just get back on, right?" she said softly. Galloughs snorted, causing her to giggle. It was easier to coax him out of his stall now. She could tell how anxious he was from not having been ridden in the few months it took her to heal. She saddled him up and mounted him. She walked him to start with, still uneasy being on his back again. As she passed through the ruins of Hyrule Market, she stopped in front of the stairs leading up to the Temple of Time. This is where her master claimed he got the triforce and locked away the annoying boy who was getting in his way. However, he had never been able to get his hands on Princess Zelda. She disappeared from the radar shortly after Ganondorf won. But now, she felt very uneasy as she gazed at the building, shivering at the strange humming and groaning from the redeads. She trotted past them as they mutually ignored each other.

Out in the open field, she nudged Galloughs into a gallop. He happily ran and she guided him to the fences at the edge of the field. He leaped over them both easily, making his way to Lake Hylia. She sighed softly as the once blue waters had drained from the lake, now only a small pool in the middle. It didn't really matter. She urged the horse and galloped around the dark ground the water used to cover. She got close to the new edge of the water level and stared at the gated temple before her. She felt drawn to it for some reason. But no matter. She turned the horse around and galloped back to the stable to put him away.

Dimi began cooking dinner once she got back, making what she knew was her master's favorite. This time when he walked in the kitchen, she swore his eyes moved up and down her height. She sat beside him as she always did when they ate, and he let his hand brush against hers. She blushed lightly, but quietly ate by his side. Once they were finished, she cleaned up the kitchen as he disappeared upstairs. After she finished cleaning, she went upstairs to bathe, then pulled on her nightgown and crawled into bed.

_Dimi was standing in the temple of time. She saw a man emerge from within the temple, garbed in green Kokiri clothing and holding the master sword in his hand. A fairy danced beside him. This was the boy that had been locked away, returning seven years older! "No!" She wanted to call out, but she couldn't. She knew that determination in his blue eyes was a desire to harm her master. She followed him out of the temple but froze when it felt like she was drowning._

The girl bolted up in bed, gasping raspily and fighting to breathe. She threw the covers off of herself and fled down the hall to her master's room. By the time the dark king roused from hearing the door, Dimi was already climbing up into his bed beside him. He stared at her for a few moments as he interpreted her teary expression. The girl hadn't had a nightmare in over six years.

"Dimitria, what is it?" he grumbled.

"My king, I fear for your life..." she whimpered softly. "The hero of time is coming... The boy that was locked away in the temple isn't gone... He's coming back..."

"What ever are you talking about?" he growled softly as he sat up.

"I saw it, I swear. The hero in time, garbed in green, with the master sword in his hand and a fairy by his side. He intends to rescue the princess and defeat you." He looked at her terrified expression. Her words were infuriating, but he was starting to realize that she was truly afraid for him. It dawned on him that every time she had a nightmare about him, she ran to his bed to comfort herself with his presence. And he had just never paid attention before, only always let her stay there. He chuckled darkly.

"Dimitria, you went horse riding today and went past the temple, didn't you?" he asked softly, placing his hand on her arm to realize that she was trembling. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her so she was sitting in his lap. The Hylian girl nodded sheepishly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, my king," she whispered.

"Then that's all it is," he assured her. "A nightmare stemming from the anxiety of riding for the first time since what happened and going past the temple today. Understand?" Dimi nodded again. She felt as if it were more than that, but she found she was enjoying the feeling of being in her master's arms this way. She didn't want to say anything that would cause him to let go of her. Ganon was beginning to realize how flushed the girl in his arms looked.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, my king," she said, her tone breathy from the new anxiety forming in her. He shivered slightly and tightened his grip around her waist. Dimi squeaked softly, blushing more as she turned to look at him. Their noses were almost touching. She curled her fingers against the back of his neck, trembling lightly as she forced herself not to act on the impulses running through her mind.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as the distance between them disappeared slowly. She wasn't thinking by the time she closed the distance completely and met his lips with her own. She stiffened as she was sure she would be punished. But to her surprise, he responded rather quickly. His hand flew up to cup her cheek as he returned the kiss deeply. She felt herself relaxing as she melted into that kiss.

Ganon felt the rest of the world slipping away as he enjoyed the softness of the girl's lips. He let his hand drop from her cheek to run down her neck and ran his fingertips down her spine, casuing her to shiver. He ran his hand down the curve of the small of her back and around to her waist. Dimi shivered again in his arms at his touch and dared to kiss him a little more passionately. His fingers moved up to the back of her shoulder, feeling her scars under his fingers, and reality slowly dawned on him. He was the reason she had gotten hurt. He broke the kiss.

"My king?" she questioned softly, gently caressing his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"Everything's fine," he assured her as he moved her off of his lap. "Get some sleep." Dimi didn't understand, but she didn't dare complain. She laid down, resting her head on the pillow next to his. Once he laid down as well, she rested her arm on his chest. He placed his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes. Dimi's heart fluttered lightly, smiling a little to herself as she closed her eyes as well. She fell asleep easily beside her beloved king as she always had. She didn't have another nightmare.


	5. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Please note that this chapter has changed the fanfiction to an M rating. It's going to get more sexual and violent from this chapter forward. Not going to lie, I had so much fun writing this chapter! I even left you a cliffhanger at the end. LOL! Hi, new bestie! And yes, Ganon is sweet isn't he? This is very confusing to poor Dimi who doesn't yet recognize her master has a soft side. I enjoyed writing him this way because I feel that all "villains" are more dynamic than they appear. And omg, look, I have a new reviewer! Hi, Master Halycon! I'm so excited you're enjoying my work! Eeee! You guys make me so happy! Now, on with the show! As always, please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dimi frowned slightly as she looked at herself in the mirror. Today was her 17th birthday and all she could think about was the kiss she had shared with her master. Why had he just pushed her aside? He worried enough about her that she couldn't believe he didn't care about her at all. What was his plan? Maybe he planned on making her his concubine. Not that it really mattered to her, since she simply enjoyed being around him. She sighed and tugged on a black dress that fit her figure down to her waist and fanned out around her legs. It didn't go any lower than her knees. She walked downstairs, surprised to see her master standing there.

"Good morning, my king," Dimi said sweetly, pretending all the complicated feelings she had didn't exist.

"Come, follow me," he responded gruffly. Dimi did as she was told, following him out of the castle. He led her to the stable and the first thing she noticed was the usually empty stall next to Galloughs' was now occupied by a new horse. She was pitch black with a mane and tail as white as snow. Dimi turned to her master.

"She's a beautiful horse, my king," she said softly.

"And she is yours," he replied.

"Truly?" Dimi's eyes widened in surprise as Ganon nodded.

"Happy birthday," he said softly. "Now you can stop stealing my horse."

"Thank you, my king!" she said, excitedly rocking on her heels and taking his hand in both of hers. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his waist callously before realizing her mistake and pulling away. He simply chuckled.

"You're welcome, Dimitria. Go on and take her for a ride. I'll have the other servants take care of chores today." Dimi didn't need to be told twice. She led the mare from her stall and noticed the new saddle hanging up. The saddle was fine brown leather with a pocket on the side. She realized there was a dagger tucked away inside with a black handle that had jewels encrusted along it. She saddled the mare up before mounting her. She walked her first, paying careful attention to the horse's long strides. Once they reached Hyrule Field, she tested the horse's trot. She bounced lightly in the saddle with the horse's even strides, but she was completely won over when she urged her horse to gallop. The mare's gallop was so smooth, Dimi felt like she was flying. If it wasn't for the beating sounds on the ground, she would have truly believed there was nothing beneath her horse's hooves.

After spending hours riding, she brought her horse back to the stables and returned her to the stall beside Galloughs'. She stared into the mare's eyes as she stroked her muzzle. She loved this horse as much as she loved Galloughs. After spending all day on the mare, she had come up with a simple yet perfect name for her horse. She carved 'Somnium' on a plate and nailed it to the mare's stall door. She kissed the mare's nose and gave Galloughs a rub before heading back to the castle.

Dimi ate dinner beside her master as she always did. Then after she cleaned up the kitchen, she went upstairs to bathe. She soaked in the water, closing her eyes. Maybe she'd be able to convince her master to go riding with her at some point. She smiled at the thought of Galloughs and Somnium galloping side by side across the field. She sighed softly as she pulled herself out of the water. She dried off and pulled on her nightgown. Instead of going to her own room, she walked to her master's and let herself in.

Ganon watched her as he walked out from behind the changing screen in his black shorts. She blushed lightly as she stared at the way they seemed to stretch around his muscular thighs. She realized he was looking at her strangely and she looked away. She cleared her throat before looking back at him. She closed the door and walked over to him, placing her hands on his muscular chest. Without thinking about it, he encircled her waist with one arm.

"I love my present, my king," she said softly. "She is wonderful. I've named her Somnium."

"That's very fitting," he replied. "I'm glad you like her." Dimi nodded, bravely reaching up to wrap her arms around her master's neck. He looked down at her and she boosted herself up on tiptoe to press her lips to his again. He entwined his fingers in her hair as he returned the kiss. She whimpered softly as she pressed herself against him. Her behavior was astounding to Ganon. He had never noticed that Dimi had such an intense desire for him. Then again, he'd not even really noticed the kind of girl she was until recently.

Dimi squeaked softly as her master effortlessly lifted her up and sat her on the bed. She laid back as he leaned over her, lips still locked until he broke the kiss. She unintentionally whined softly before being interrupted by him trailing kisses down her neck. She shivered lightly, raking her fingernails over his shoulders. His lips reached her collarbone before he tugged her nightgown completely off. He had to stop and stare for a moment. She had grown up to be beyond any beauty he had ever seen before. Dimi blushed and avoided eye contact. She didn't have the self-esteem to be able to see what he saw.

Ganon leaned down to kiss her once more and distract her. It worked, and she ran her fingers through his fire red hair as she suckled lightly on his tongue. He shivered slightly as he felt her feet running down the sides of his waist to his hips. She managed to slip her toes in the waistband of his shorts and pushed them down. He simply lifted one leg at a time to join her on the bed and leave his shorts behind on the floor. Her face reached a new, deeper shade of red as she felt his impressive erection resting on her stomach. It had to have been six inches long and as thick around as her wrist.

Dimi pushed him lightly to guide him in rolling over. She kissed him heatedly before peppering kisses down his broad chest and muscular stomach. Her lips met the pink head of his manhood, and she took it in her mouth as it taunted her to. She received a soft groan from her master, which only excited her. She bobbed her head down a little more than half of the length until the tip reached the back of her throat and she gagged, throat closing around the invading object. Ganon groaned again, shifting slightly. Dimi pulled back to catch her breath before trying again. Only as time carried on, she found her balance, breathing in as she came down and breathing out on her way up. She was deepthroating him consistently now, taking her hand and massaging his balls at the same time. He moaned deeper this time.

After a while, Ganon pulled her up and kissed her again as he rolled her over to claim control. He wasted no time, moving down as he slipped his hands under her hips. He lifted her bottom in the air and delved his tongue inside her. Dimi cried out, overwhelmed by this new pleasure. He alternated between suckling on her clit and exploring her inside with his tongue. The pressure building in her lower stomach made her squirm and pant. After a short while, she felt a burst in her lower stomach. Her muscles tightened around her master's tongue and she felt a rush of fluid. He chuckled as he leaned back and cleaned his face.

"What was that?" Dimi whimpered softly.

"An orgasm, my dear," Ganon chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll help you get used to them." He leaned down to kiss her again as he pulled her legs around his hips. She gripped his shoulders, letting him kiss her voraciously to keep her distracted. He penetrated her one swift motion. Dimi yelped in pain, digging her fingers into her master's skin as tears ran down her face. He kissed her still, pushing his way in without hesitation or pause. Her muscles stretched to accommodate him, the experience maddeningly painful as she was not used to this. He stopped only once he was completely inside of her.

"My king..." Dimi sobbed softly.


	6. Love and Temples

**A/N: So this was another fun chapter to write. I included an element from the game twisted to my own little design which was neat. I think I should warn you (my readers) that there are only going to be four more chapters after this one. I'm also not ending it the way the game ended. Sorry to any of you who are true to the game, but I can't help myself. I have a different idea on how to end the fanfiction. I'm very sad to see I have no reviews for my previous chapter. Did you hate it? I hope you like this one better. Please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My king..." Dimi sobbed softly.

"I know," he said softly. "I apologize, but it was necessary. Just relax, Dimitria." She listened, focusing on relaxing every muscle. After a few moments, Ganon started a pace of long, slow strokes in and out. Dimi whimpered softly, holding onto him. She arched her back, gasping softly. Her whimpers turned to moans once she grew used to it. He changed his pace to quicker, harder thrusts. Dimi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she arched her back again, moaning loudly and raking her fingernails down Ganon's back. He groaned as well. He proceeded to change pace once more, building her up with long, slow strokes before changing to quicker thrusts to drive her over the edge. Each orgasm was just as intense as the one before it, and by her fifth, Dimi was convinced she couldn't handle anymore.

When Ganon pulled out, she gasped for breath. She watched his chest heave as he breathed heavily as well. After only a moment's rest, he grabbed her around the waist and rolled her over onto her hands and knees. She gazed at the wall, confusion short lived as he thrust into her from behind. He entwined his fingers in her hair, tugging her head back as he thrust. Dimi's fingers dug into the mattress as she screamed in ecstasy. It echoed around the stone walls of the room. He rode her for three more orgasms before her arms gave out and she collapsed.

Ganon rolled Dimi onto her back once more and thrust in again. He returned to the same pattern as before. Once she had two more orgasms, he finally roared as he released his seed inside of her. He slid out and laid down beside her to catch his breath. Dimi was exhausted, her body glistening with a sheen of sweat. She couldn't think straight, couldn't say a word, but she slipped her hand into her master's, lacing her fingers with his. She shut her eyes, losing consciousness instantaneously.

Dimi woke in a haze. She flailed under the sheets slightly as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. It took her a few moments, but then she realized she was in her master's bed. Alone. Memories of the night before came flooding back and her face turned bright red. She winced as she rolled out of bed. She stretched out her stiff muscles before retrieving her nightgown from the floor and pulling it back on. She limped to her bedroom to retrieve some clean clothes before going to bathe. She pulled on the brown dress which was her favorite. She had repaired it after the fabric was torn during the dragging. She grabbed a small satchel off of her dresser and put it over her shoulder.

After snagging a quick bite to eat for breakfast in the kitchen, Dimi walked out to the stables. Galloughs was gone, which meant so was Ganon. She stroked Somnium's muzzle before leading the horse out of her stall. She saddled her up and mounted her, galloping over to Lake Hylia. She stopped outside the underwater temple entrance once more and stared. She looked around and sighed. If her master wouldn't listen, she'd do something about it. She dismounted and patted Somnium's muzzle before diving under the water. She managed to find her way into the temple without disturbing the gate in front. She made her way through until she found a simple room with a door on each end. It was a small room, but that was perfect for her.

She reached into the satchel she brought with to retrieve the crystals Koume had given her once upon a time. She had been obsessed with watching the twins perform their magic. She closed her eyes, whispering to the crystals as Koume had taught her, then placed a crystal at each corner of the room. Once the last crystal was placed, the illusion was complete. The water seemed to stretch on forever while one lonely tree stood on a small patch of land in the middle. At the base of the tree was a shadow. She moved closer and realized the shadow replicated the man from her nightmares. She shivered.

"Perfect!" she said. Dark Link narrowed his eyes at her, and she waved her hand.

"Make sure you take care of your twin when the time comes," she said simply. She left the room and the temple, surfacing and laying out on the soft ground to dry off. As Dimi relaxed, Somnium wondered back up toward the grass so she could graze. Dimi closed her eyes, and she could sware she could feel her master touching her again. She moaned softly and sat up. She blushed again.

"Stop, Dimi," she mumbled to herself. "One night doesn't make a difference. It was your birthday. You're a servant and probably now your master's concubine. He doesn't love you. You're not allowed to love him. Stop it..." Tears stung her eyes and she took a deep breath. "Stop..."

Once her dress was dry, Dimi stood and whistled. Somnium's head perked up before she rushed back to her rider's side. Dimi mounted the mare, galloping back toward home. She stopped near Lon Lon ranch, breathing in sharply as she watched someone walking out of the ruins of Hyrule Market and heading toward Kakariko village. He wore green and a fairy danced beside him. She stiffened, anger rising to her throat. But she didn't dare catch his attention. No, she hoped his shadow twin would get rid of him if he made it that far. Once he was out of sight, she rushed back to the stable. Galloughs was still gone. That had to mean her master knew she was right. After returning Somnium to her stall, Dimi ran back to the castle to start on dinner.

Ganon was in a mood when he returned. He sat down at the kitchen table and didn't say a word. But he glared at Dimi. Dimi looked away sadly. It wasn't like she had caused it. She had only seen it. It wasn't her fault. She served her master dinner before going off to eat alone. Afterward, she cleaned up the kitchen as always. She decided to skip the bath and changed into her nightgown before crawling into her bed. She curled up under the covers, tears running down her face. She wished she knew where Nabooru was. She missed being able to talk to her. Even if she told the woman she knew how stupid she was being, Nabooru would dismiss her and call Ganon an idiot. She was so unafraid, and she envied that. Dimi was terrified of everything. Especially losing her master.

"Dimi..." she heard one of the other servants outside her door. "King Ganondorf is looking for you."

"Thank you," she called softly. She pushed herself out of bed, wondering what it could be. She stopped as she became wary of the real possibility he was looking to make her the target of his anger and frustration. She opened her door and walked across the hall to her master's, taking deep breaths. She let herself inside as usual and saw he was already sitting in bed. She walked to the edge of the bed, trembling. She hung her head, bracing herself for him to strike her.

"Dimitria, come here..." he said softly. Dimi crawled up into the bed, tears starting to from.

"My king, I swear I only saw it happen," she whimpered softly. "I didn't make it happen. I would never ever do anyth-" She was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers.

"I know," he said softly. "That's why I wanted you to come in here. I know that, left to your own devices, you torture yourself." He tugged her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just calm down."

"Thank you, my king..." she whispered sadly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. He lightly ran his fingers through her dark brown hair.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" He was changing the subject and Dimi blushed lightly.

"Although I'm sore today, I very much enjoyed last night. I have never felt as spoiled by my king as yesterday. You made my birthday so incredibly wonderful..." Ganon took a moment to process her answer. He was starting to realize she was guarding herself. She was telling him what he wanted to hear while hiding any other way she may feel beyond her desire to keep him content.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself..." And he actually meant it.


	7. The Darkness Inside Her

**A/N: So, I'm not going to say anything more than: I wonder if people saw this coming? We all knew Dimi was a little... ahem... off... I got reviews, yay! Yes, Master Halycon, reviews are encouragement for me. And also sometimes when I get stuck, I'll ask my reviewers for ideas. I'm sorry you don't like lemons, but to be fair, I did post a warning in my summary and in the author's note on my first chapter. And just to warn you, there will be sex in this chapter as well. I love you anyway! :) Eeeee! My bestie, bookwormsrule reviewed me too! So I'm going to go ahead and bury myself in Majora's Mask which I just picked up for the 3DS today while you guys have fun with this chapter. Please enjoy and review! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the months passed, Dimi became increasingly depressed. She lost her appetite and she stopped leaving the castle to go riding. Some mornings, she couldn't even bring herself to get out of bed. It only became worse once she learned that the Hero of Hyrule had defeated the Water Temple. Her nightmares came in full swing. Every night she saw her master and the hero standing across from each other. Every night she saw him defeat her master with the master sword. Dimi awoke from another nightmare as sunlight streamed in through her master's bedroom window. She sniffled softly and wiped the tears from her eyes before rolling over. To her surprise, she met the solid form of her master beside her.

Ganon didn't ask any questions. Perhaps he didn't want to ask, or was afraid of the answers he would receive. But either way, he was ultimately concerned for his Hylian girl. He quietly wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He pressed his lips to her forehead, causing her to tremble slightly. She pressed herself closer and held onto him, as if he would slip away were she to let go. This behavior was more recent and highly concerning to him.

"Shall we try to eat today?" he asked her gently.

"Anything for you, my king," she replied softly, her tone lacking the usual luster it had.

"Come then..." he said softly as he got out of bed. Dimi had only just sat up when her master picked her up in his large arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against the curve where it met his shoulder. She enjoyed the way he held her. She enjoyed the way he worried. But she knew the harder she fell in love with him, the worse it felt that her feelings for him were unrequited.

Ganon sat at the table with Dimi in his lap, keeping the girl cradled against his chest. One of the other servants placed two plates before him. He let Dimi ease off to sit beside him. She poked at her food a bit, taking a bite every so often. Ganon finished his food and Dimi looked up at him sadly. Ganon cupped his hands around her face and kissed her deeply. Dimi was surprised, but responded almost desperately to his kiss, placing her right hand atop his left. He broke the kiss after a few moments.

"Promise me you'll finish your food and go riding," he said softly.

"Yes, my king," she replied. Ganon nodded and stood up, heading upstairs to change before leaving. Dimi finished the food on her plate before going upstairs to bathe. She pulled on a black tanktop and red pants, slipping on black boots. She went out to the stable to saddle up Somnium as the mare nuzzled her excitedly. She giggled softly, rubbing her nose. She mounted the horse and took off for Lake Hylia. At least the lake had refilled, making it much more beautiful to look at. She sighed as she looked around, and something caught her eye.

There was a beautiful chestnut horse with a white mane and tail grazing near the water's edge. Dimi recognized that horse. She dismounted Somnium and gave her a gentle swat. Somnium nickered softly as she trotted toward the other mare. Epona seemed hardly swayed by Somnium's presence, allowing Dimi to sneak up alongside her horse. She reached around swiftly and grabbed the hero's horse's reins in her hand. Epona neighed harshly and reared, but Dimi kept her hold. She shushed the horse gently, soothingly stroking the chestnut mare's muzzle once she came back down. Epona's breathing evened out and her eyes half lidded.

"That's a girl," she cooed softly, reaching for the dagger tucked away in Somnium's saddle. It was almost too easy. Dimi wrapped one arm around Epona's muzzle, grabbing the dagger with her free hand and slicing the horse's throat. Blood rushed over her arms and torso, causing her to gag. Somnium took a few steps back as Epona's corpse hit the ground. Dimi walked into the lake to try and rinse herself of as much of the blood as she could, and clean the dagger. Once finished, she stepped back onto dry land. She tried to ignore the sense of guilt ebbing in her chest. She loved horses, and taking the life of one had never crossed her mind. But she was willing to do anything to keep her master safe. And while it didn't do anything to the hero physically, stealing the life of his horse was a form of emotional revenge for her.

Dimi mounted Somnium and rode back to the castle. She returned Somnium to her stall and rushed inside. She rid herself of her blood soaked clothes, taking a moment to clean herself up. She slid on the same black dress she had worn on her birthday and went back downstairs. She spent a few hours helping with chores before starting on dinner. Ganon actually smiled when he saw the girl up and active once he got home. He walked up behind her, placing his hands on her waist.

"You went riding, Dimitria?" he asked her.

"Yes, my king, and..." She wanted to tell him, but she was hesitant.

"And what?" he encouraged her.

"I killed the hero's horse..." she said.

"You what?" Ganon was slightly taken aback.

"I rode Somnium to Lake Hylia, and there was the chestnut mare with a white mane and tail... I managed to grab hold of her and lull her into trusting me before I slit her throat... I'm so..." Dimi's hands balled into fists and she turned her face away as she trembled. "I'm so sick of him! He is the source of all my nightmares and he threatens to take everything dear to me away! So I took away something that was precious to him!"

"Dimitria..." Ganon wrapped an arm around her waist, using a finger on his free hand to turn her face back to his. "That was wonderfully perfect of you. I will have to find a way to reward you." He kissed her gently before going to sit down. She brought dinner over and ate beside him as usual. She cleaned up the kitchen and went to her room. She tugged on her nightgown and sat on her bed for a few moments. Her eyes changed from bright emerald green to a deep forest green. She stood right back up on her feet and walked across the hall to her master's room.

"I know what I want for my reward, if my king will grant it to me," she said softly. He came out from behind the changing screen in his black shorts.

"And what does my Dimitria want for her reward?" he mused.

"I want my king as my reward," she said breathily, throwing her arms around his neck and claiming a kiss. He chuckled deeply, returning the kiss heatedly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few moments, his hands slid down over her bottom to the back of her thighs. He lifted her up and sat her on the bed so he was standing between her legs. Dimi kissed him even more heatedly now, tucking her thumbs into his shorts and tugging them down so his erection stood proudly before her. She wrapped her hand around his thick shaft, pumping the length as they kissed. He moaned softly into her mouth as he pushed her nightgown up to her hips and slipped a finger inside her.

Dimi gasped softly as he hooked his finger, sending shockwaves through her body as he stimulated her g-spot. She moaned softly against his lips, suckling gently on his tongue and pumping him faster. After some time of simply groping one another, he laid her back and rid her of her nightgown completely. He stepped out of his shorts before lifting her legs and driving his tongue straight inside. Dimi mewled and squirmed as he pleasured her. She achieved an orgasm much faster this time. Now when her master slid inside her, her muscles remembered and she moaned loudly. Just like last time, Ganon worked to drive her insane with as many intense orgasms as he could manipulate from her before coming deep inside of her. She fell asleep as soon as she was wrapped in the arms of her beloved king.


	8. Dark Hearts United

**A/N: Good news for those who don't like lemons, there are none for the rest of the fic. Hee hee, so my new bestie and Master Halycon can both be happy about that. This chapter brings a hint at what's going to be revealed in the next chapter. So after this chapter, there are only two chapters left! Please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dimi stretched her arms as she woke up, groaning softly. She rolled over, draping her arm across her king's chest and brought her leg up across his lap. Ganon chuckled deeply, lightly running his hand up and down her thigh. She lightly peppered kisses up his neck to his jawline, and he captured her lips with his own. She giggled softly, running her fingers through his hair and lightly stroking his cheek.

"You're in a much better mood," he purred.

"Mmhmm..." she mused softly, smiling lightly. "I'm always in a better mood when I'm right here, in your arms, my king."

"With the way you've been behaving lately, I'm starting to believe I should call you my queen."

"Do you really mean that? I beg you not to tease me, my king."

"You have stolen my heart, Dimitria, and I never thought that such a thing would be possible for anyone to achieve."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that, my king. You've had my heart for a long time now." Dimi gazed up at him with her newly dark forest green eyes. Ganon smirked as he brought her in for another kiss. After a morning of lazing in bed with her beloved, Dimi rolled out of bed. She took one of Ganon's shirts from his closet and tugged it on. It reached her knees. She pulled it back off, laying it out. With a pair of scissors, needle, and thread, she managed to transform the article of clothing. She tugged it on. It was now a long sleeved dress that hugged her figure and ended halfway down her thighs. She walked downstairs and grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading to the stable to fetch Somnium.

Dimi rode across the field to Gerudo Valley. She left Sominum near the fortress and crossed the desert on foot to the castle she had called home a few years ago. She wasn't really sure exactly possessed her to, but she wanted to clean the whole castle from top to bottom. She hadn't exactly achieved any kind of understanding of her abilities. She simply knew that she saw and felt what would happen, and she had learned to just start giving into these premonitions.

Dimi spent the whole day cleaning the castle. She trecked back across the desert and mounted Somnium. She rode back to the dark castle in Hyrule. She returned Somnium to her stall and went inside. She ate dinner with Ganon before going upstairs to bathe. She joined her beloved king in his bed, splaying herself across him so her head was on his shoulder, her arm was across his chest and her leg was across his lap. She sighed contentedly. Ganon lightly kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her. She fell asleep easily.

It was really only a matter of a couple of weeks that everything seemed to fall into place. Although there really was no need for (or anyone to invite to) special ceremonies, Ganon took care of what was necessary to claim Dimi as his wife and even gave her a small coronation ceremony in which he crowned her queen. She loved the attention, and was beyond ecstatic. But the distraction of this exciting time was short lived. In her sleep, Dimi was starting to have nightmares again. This time around, they were so bad that she would flail or wake up choking, even after falling asleep in her beloved's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dimi woke up from another round of nightmares, rolling out of bed and immediately regretting it. Over the past few months, she had dealt with so many sleepless nights that she was sure she was now facing the consequences. She didn't bother to wake her husband as she slipped away from the bed to the master bathroom. She fell to her knees and heaved what little contents she had in her stomach. The heaves became so intense, the pressure was beginning to cause her a headache and her eyes teared. Soon enough, she felt her hair being pulled back and held behind her.

"Are you alright?" Ganon asked her softly. Dimi nodded. Once she was finished, she stood and walked over to the sink to brush her teeth and wash her face. She pulled on a loose fitting dark green top with blue pants. She pulled her hair back, pinning it up behind her head. She went downstairs, deciding to skip breakfast. She still went out to the stable and, much to her surprise, Ganon followed her.

"Are you so worried for me, my love?" she giggled softly. He smiled an almost guilty smile.

"Can you blame me?" was his gruff retort. "I thought we could go riding together."

"I would love for you to join me!" Dimi stood on tiptoe to kiss her king, then retrieved Somnium from her stall in order to saddle her up. Ganon followed suit with Galloughs. After mounting their horses, they rode together. Galloughs and Somnium galloped side by side, slowing down to a leisurely walk once they reached Lake Hylia. Dimi dismounted, and Ganon followed her. The horses walked to the water's edge for a drink.

Dimi reached for her beloved's hand, lacing her fingers with his. She walked with him around the side of the small laboratory and across the bridge to the small piece of land with the lone tree. Ganon sat beside the tree and lightly tugged Dimi down into his lap. She giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the kiss just as deeply. Dimi smiled lightly and snuggled herself in his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder and lightly stroking his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"I now often find myself wondering how I could be so lucky that you happened into my life..." Ganon mused. "It makes me feel ridiculous. But I can't help think of how things would be so different if you were not the one King Daphnes offered me..."

"You have been so precious to me for so long, my beloved Ganondorf," she giggled softly. "I knew from the beginning I was competing with the darkness inside your soul. You have no idea how much sentiments like that mean to me. I was worried for so long that you would not have enough room in your heart for me."

"My love for you lies in the luck that your love for me gives us the same goals. My queen, you have a darkness inside of you. A willingness to do what it takes for the one you love, even if that means taking the life of another."

"Of course I would do anything for you, my king. You gave me a life and a love I could only dream of." Dimi kissed him once more and he chuckled deeply.

"Let's relax here a while." Ganon sighed contentedly as his love returned to her position of resting on him. She had been so restless lately, and he was noticing even now she shifted a bit frequently in his arms. She sat up, leaving his embrace after a few moments. She stood and breathed deeply.

"Forgive me, beloved. My stomach has been so uneasy the past few days."

"I have noticed."


	9. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: Ahhhh! Omg the last part of this chapter had my heart pounding while I was writing it. Woo! So, haha, despite the way the chapter ends, this is not the end of the fanfiction. I'm going to end it with one epilogue chapter, making this whole fanfiction a nice even 10 chapters (cuz my OCD). You know I've noticed bookwormsrule is like right there. Right after I post every chapter, boom I have a review from my bestie. I'd also like you to know that I didn't change anything about my fanfiction. I prewrote all my chapters and have just been posting them one at a time and leaving room for review time. I'm not trying to sound mean, but I don't change my writing for anyone. My writing is for me. And while I love your reviews, I pointed out there's no more lemons only because you mentioned you don't like them. But the chapters were already written the way they were. I didn't take out or change anything. IMPORTANT NOTE for anyone who read my House of Wax fanfiction (Hearts of Wax) is reading this one. I am working on a PREQUEL to Hearts of Wax called Diagnosing Angela, which will be available soon under House, M.D., in the TV shows section. Anyway, enough of my drabbling. Please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Perhaps it is from the lack of sleep. Yet, at night, even though I am completely exhausted, I have trouble sleeping."

"I have noticed that as well. Dimi, your health is beginning to concern me. Perhaps I should take you to see the witch in Kakariko. She may be able to make you a potion."

"If you think that's best, my dark king." Dimi smiled and held her hand out. Ganon gripped it as he stood before leaning over and scooping her up into his arms. She giggled softly as she held onto his neck. He walked back across the bridges with her in his arms, then placed her in Somnium's saddle. He mounted Galloughs and they rode over to Kakariko together.

Ganon and Dimi left their horses by the tree that stood near the long staircase. The Gerudo wrapped his arm around his beloved's waist, ascending the stairs with her. He purposefully kept his stride in sync with hers to keep her steady. She giggled softly at him.

"I feel you worry too much over me," she said softly.

"Isn't it only fair the way you worry over me in your nightmares?" he retorted. "I only just woke up to you, Dimi. I don't want to lose you this soon."

"We have more in common than I originally thought. You're just as paranoid as I am." She giggled softly and he smiled at her.

"You laugh, but you know you enjoy the way you torture me," he said, feigned accusation in his tone.

"Yes, I do," she said wryly. He opened the door to the witch's potion shop and led Dimi to the counter. The old woman stared at them a moment, then gestured for the young Hylian to step behind the counter. Dimi walked behind the counter and sat in a chair. She let the old witch fuss over her for a moment before watching her disappear. She came back with a bottle full of purple liquid.

"Here you are, dearie," she said softly. "Take a cupful after every meal and it should help with your morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" Dimi scoffed. "I don't understand. What is morning sickness?"

"You're pregnant, dear girl!" the witch cried. "The child growing inside you is upsetting your stomach and that is morning sickness! Out with you now. Come back when you need more." Dimi stood up and walked out of the shop with Ganon on her heels. The girl was trembling lightly. She didn't stop until she reached the horses, turning on her heel to face her husband.

"I don't know how to feel," she admitted.

"This is exciting news," he said softly.

"Yes, I am excited. And terrified. Oh, and I feel like I'm going to be sick again..." Dimi sat down on the ground. Ganon sat beside her and gently held her.

"I think we should get you back to the castle so you can rest..." Ganon stood, still lifting Dimi easily in his arms. He placed her in Somnium's saddle and mounted Galloughs. They had the horses walk back to the stables outside the castle. Once Ganon returned the horses to their stalls, he led Dimi back to the castle and up to bed. Dimi crawled into bed without changing and laid down. She fell asleep immediately, not realizing how exhausted she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dimi, wake up!" she heard Ganon above her, whimpering softly when she was roughly shaken.

"Wh-what is it?" Dimi whined softly.

"That brat has broken into the castle! It's only a matter of time before he gets to the main chamber. I need you to take Somnium and get out of here!"

"I can't do that! I can't leave you behind!"

"Dimi, dearheart, don't argue with me!" Ganon pulled the young Hylian out of bed and onto her feet with ease. Her heart skipped a beat and she rested her hands on his chest.

"I know you can protect me." Her tone was pleading at this point, but it only fell on deaf ears. Ganon was far too worried about her safety.

"Go!" Ganon rushed her out of the castle. Dimi tearfully ran to the stables, mounting Somnium and taking Galloughs by the reins. She took the horses to the Temple of Time, leaving them outside as she went inside. She sat down in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing softly. She didn't want to lose him.

Dimi took the purple potion from her sack and took a few sips. Even though she hadn't eaten, it calmed the nausea in her stomach. She stood and paced back and forth before venturing to leave the temple. She left the horses there, only taking her bow and quiver from Somnium's saddle pack before she snuck back around the bend toward the castle.

Dimi's heart stopped as the ground began to quake. She pressed herself back against the stone behind her and watched as the castle began to crumble. Her fear was quickly replaced by anger when she saw Link and Zelda emerge from the castle unscathed. She watched in horror as the castle crumbled to the ground.

Relief came when Dimi saw Link step back to shield Zelda. She watched him approach the rubble in the middle, only to jump back as Ganon emerged from the ground. She watched in awe as he transformed into a large beast. Surely now he would be able to defeat that twit of a boy. She stayed in hiding as she watched the battle. She had to clasp her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as she watched Link plunge the Master Sword into her lover's skull. She began to tremble, rage creeping up from the very pit of her stomach.

Dimi moved closer, watching as her lover turned back to his normal self, screaming at the sages as he disappeared. But she distinctly heard him shout his curse on Link's future generations once the seal was broken. Her lover wasn't dead, but he was still gone. And it was their fault. She strung up an arrow, tears pouring down her face as she began to laugh. She aimed her arrow.

"It's all your fault he's gone!" she screamed, catching their attention. "He was mine and you took him from me!" Her first arrow lodged itself dead center in the princess' forehead, and she dropped to the ground at Link's feet, eyes wide open and glazed over. She had the second arrow strung before Link could even draw his sword.

"You call yourself a fucking hero!" she screamed. "You're a fucking waste of space!" Her second arrow pierced through Link's throat and protruded out the back of his neck. He dropped his sword, wrapping his hands around his own neck as he gargled. Dimi walked over as he fell to the ground, writhing in agony. She placed her boot on his chest and pressed down, glaring at him as she watched the light leave his eyes.

"I'll get him back, now that you're dead."


	10. The Dark Princess (Epilogue)

**A/N: So, you may have noticed, but the epilogue here is really like half the length of one of my regular chapters. I did it this way on purpose, since I didn't really want to spend too much time lingering on the end. And ending it where I have leaves it open, which allows you to imagine where it goes from here. I'm not planning on writing a sequel. This is it. I may revisit my love of Legend of Zelda with a different kind of fanfiction, but I don't have anything set in stone for the moment. Also, I never put in a true disclaimer (that I remember), so now at the end of my fanfiction, I officially input here that I do not own any part of Legend of Zelda or its characters (for they belong to Nintendo). I only have claim to my two OC's (Dimi and Nadhiya). It's okay, bookwormsrule, like I said at the beginning, this was a Ganon-love based fic and so I wrote it with evil intentions (muahahaha). I actually love Link (and think he's very sexy). But I felt the ending of the last chapter was fitting for the type of fanfiction that this is. As always, please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sealing of the Gerudo King meant peace was restored to Hyrule. But no one had witnessed the final battle. No one had seen Dimi slip away with the two horses, and disappear back to the castle in the sands of the Gerudo Desert. She planned to sit patiently and bide her time. She rode the horses only at night to make sure no one saw her, up until she was too far along. Then, she had the servants take care of the horses for her.

Dimi spent the last few months of her pregnancy without leaving the castle walls. When the time came, the servants stayed by her side. They made her as comfortable as possible, holding her hand and encouraging her through the birth. Once the umbilical cord was snipped, the baby was cleaned. The wailing infant was wrapped in a blanket and placed in Dimi's arm.

"Congratulations, my queen, it's a girl," the servant told her, bowing.

"She's beautiful," Dimi breathed. The child in her arms had the beautiful tan skin of a Gerudo, pointed Hylian ears, dark green eyes like her mother, and fiery red hair like her father. Dimi rocked her daughter in arms gently, letting the infant grip her finger tightly. The baby calmed down to soft cooing.

"The princess is very beautiful," both servants agreed.

"And her name will be Nadhyia."

"What a wonderful name for a princess my queen." Both servants bowed and left the room. Dimi looked down into Nadhiya's dark green eyes and smiled weakly, exhausted from the labor she had just endured. She hummed softly until her daughter fell asleep in her arms. Nadhiya grew up on the stories her mother told her of when her father ruled Hyrule and what the Hylian royalty had done to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dimi didn't make it completely through Nadhiya's childhood. By the time the half-Gerudo princess reached the age of 16, her mother had been dead for a few years. Eventually, she had become ill from being parted from her love for so long. The Gerudo often said she had literally passed away from a broken heart.

Nadhiya had grown up well. She looked like a perfect combination of her parents. She kept her long red hair pulled back in a high ponytail, green eyeshadow adorned her eyelids, her pointed ears had grown sleek like her mother's, and she had the same hourglass figure and small Hylian nose as her mother. The princess trekked through the desert to the fortress to fetch her horse, Somnus. Galloughs had preceded her mother in death and Somnium died shortly after that. Somnus, the son that both horses bred, was the only attachment Nadhiya had left of her family. She mounted her steed and rode him across Hyrule field. She dismounted him outside of the drawbridge leading into Hyrule market.

The hybrid princess walked through the market and up the steps to the Temple of Time. She stopped at the altar, retrieving the Kokiri emerald, Goron ruby, and Zora sapphire from her satchel. She placed the stones in their corresponding grooves. She walked over and pressed her hands against the stone door that blocked passage to the chamber within. She sighed sadly as she pressed her forehead against it.

"Hello, Father," she said softly. "I wanted to visit again today. The servants, they give me looks. I think they believe I have any place ruling them. Maybe they're right. It is your blood running through my veins that gave me the advantage of taking the throne when Mother passed away. I miss her. I know we've never met, but Mother always told me such wonderful things about you. About when you were king. About how much you loved her. About how much you would have loved me... And now, I'm all alone... I keep praying for a way to bring you back so I don't have to be alone anymore... This time I brought Mother's prize with me..."

Nadhiya reached into her satchel and retrieved the purple ocarina that Dimi had stolen from Link's corpse. She walked back over to the altar. Like she had been practicing, she held the instrument to her lips and played it. The song of time resonated within the walls of the temple. As the notes came to an end, Nadhiya felt the floor rumbling beneath her feet as the stone wall began to give way. She had to shield her eyes as bright white light assaulted her. She could hear deep laughter from within the chamber.

Ganon stretched and balled his fists. He had been trapped for so long, and now he was finally free. He stepped out, expecting to see his enemy's child or incarnation. But he stopped when he noticed it was a Gerudo girl shielding herself. That hardly made any sense. But as she let her arms fall away from her face and stood up tall, his heart stopped. Those very facial features, eyes, and ears that looked exactly like his wife's. He fell to his knees. Nadhiya reached out, inching closer ever so slowly until her fingers reached his shoulder.

"Father," she whispered, her eyes wide and unbelieving. Ganon had no words. He wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her tightly. Nadhiya held onto him just as tightly, tears streaming down her face as they embraced. This was the moment she had been waiting for, even since before her mother had passed away. She had spent many years trying to figure out how to free her father. And now he was back.


End file.
